


Never Too Old for Halloween

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Makeup, Multi, POV Multiple, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Single Parent Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stetopher week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: When the doorbell rings, John knows it’s not trick-or-treaters, because the kids are home by now. He suspects troublemakers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is _entirely_ Mysenia's fault. It's on her that I even knew there was a Halloween-themed day for Stetopher week. (Although Dena also gets some of the blame for this, as does XCuteAsHale, because _I do not write this ship, OMG_.) 
> 
> Thank you to BelleAmante for pre-reading and tagging help. 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!

 

Chris facepalms when Stiles proposes it. It’s half out of exasperation and half to hide the smile that’s creeping across his face. “We’re too old for this,” he points out. He knows he’s going to cave, it just seems important to put up a token protest.

Peter smirks. “Speak for yourself.”

Stiles kisses Peter’s cheek and glares at him. “You are _never_ too old for Halloween.”

That’s when he gives up. Whatever harebrained thing Stiles and Peter come up with, he’ll go with it.

But not before he lets one them “convince” him with a blowjob. He’s whipped, not dumb.

 

 

Everyone’s surprised when he offers to hand out candy. He doesn’t know why. It’s called _trick_ or treat, after all, and he’s quite fond of the former. It’s been a while since he caused mischief or terrorized the locals, and he misses it. This is the perfect opportunity.

When he tells his lovers what he’s planning, Chris groans and Stiles breaks out into mad giggling before clambering into his lap to drop kisses all over his face. When he gasps out, “Picture Derek’s _face_ ,” Peter starts laughing too, because he cannot _wait_ to prank his nephew.

He’s always loved Halloween.

 

 

To say she isn’t expecting Stiles to show up at her door at one o’clock in the afternoon on Halloween is an understatement. She doesn’t like Halloween, hasn’t since becoming a walking omen of death.

“Hey Lydia, I know this is last-minute, but I need you to work some girl-magic on face.”

“What—why?”

He grins. “Because I’m trick-or-treating and I really wanna sell it.”

“Aren’t you a little old for this?”

“Well, if that’s how you feel, I’m sure Kira’ll do it for me.”

She glares, amused. “Get inside, you little shit. No one else is touching that face.”

 

 

Stiles always knew Lydia was magic, but he’s starting to wonder if she slipped a spell into the makeup, because Peter’s staring at him like a starving man eyes a feast. Hungry and intent.

He shakes his head when Peter rasps, “Pants down.” He doesn’t want to muss his face. “Sweetheart, if you want me to let you walk away from me looking this pretty, I want to hear you scream my name first. Want to suck you until you’re begging to come. Want my scent all over you, so everyone’ll know you’re mine.”

Unsurprisingly, Peter gets what he wants.

 

 

The doorbell rings again, and Scott hustles to get it. He loves trick-or-treaters, but he worries about them, so he’s made it a point to keep an ear out for trouble while on candy-duty.

“Trick-or-treat!”

He does a double-take before doubling over, laughing. Stiles is decked out as Little Red Riding Hood, velvet cape and all, and he’s dragged Chris along with him to be his Big Bad Wolf. When he can breathe again, he wheezes, “Oh my god!”

Then Kira comes to see what all the noise is about, and Scott groans. Kira and Stiles is a dangerous combination.

 

 

“C’mon, Daddy! Uncle Stiles said Uncle Peter is handing out candy!”

Derek sighs. He knows he can’t stop her, but, “Slow down.”

“You hurry _up_!”

She’s been hanging out with “Uncle Stiles” too much. He’s grumbling as he follows her up the porch steps. “Remember what we say? Trick-or-tre—”

And then he’s bellowing as something latches onto his ankle and tugs, taking him off his feet. He groans when he sees _Peter’s_ _hand_ curled around his leg. Lauren, the traitor, is shrieking with laughter as Peter extends a clawed hand through the doggy-door, her favourite candy cradled in his palm.

 

 

When the doorbell rings, John knows it’s not trick-or-treaters, because the kids are home by now. He suspects troublemakers.

As it turns out, he’s right. Stiles is here, looking more fae than human, _Argent_ is in a wolf get-up, Peter looks _normal_ , Kira resembles an anime character in Japanese garb, and Scott’s dressed like a Victorian dandy. Derek’s holding an adorable and obviously-thrilled Lauren.

He sighs, but it’s fond. “Son, aren’t you a little old for this?”

“You’re _never_ too old for Halloween, Dad. Now let us in so we can watch Tim Burton movies and eat your leftover candy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And, I'm screaming about it some more: I GOT PUBLISHED! A poem in an anthology about what it means to be queer, and a piece of short fiction in another anthology (paranormal romance with a F/F/F 'ship.) If any of that interests you, more info is [here](https://theliteraryhangover.wordpress.com/2016/10/26/its-official/).


End file.
